Wildmutts are rampaging
} |season = } |number = 7 |airdate = 18 december 2014 |writer = David Mcdermott |director = Ben Jones |previous = } I return |next = } the plumbers off the case |image=So mum dont ma me.jpg }} } is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot albedo becomes a volpurmancer after sandra and carl use the most dangros weapon on him Major Events Transcript (ben Wallks Up To A Cafe) Rook Ben Your Mum Called Ma Vreedle Has Returned And Ben Whats That Is That The Foolish Mother With A Losser On The Lose Albedo (spys on ben) That Fool He Though He Could Destroy Me Laughs Idiot Ma Vreedle Sandra Now Get Here Right Away Sandra Yes Carl No Dont Ben Dads Right If Albedo Tennyson Ben Albedo Albedo Go Away Fool Ben My Omnitrixs Down So Albedo So Is Your Luck Ben Dont Worry About My Luck Albedo Fool (changers into Ultimate Echo Echo) Ulti Echo Echo Laughs (screms and it hurts bens ears) (in Bens Dream) Vilgax Albedo We Must Destroy Tennyson Albedo Yes But With My Ultimate Form It Wont Be Easy As Long As Tennysons Foolish Device Works We Can't (ben Wakes up) Rook Ben Vilgax Was It Ben How Vilgax Because Im Back Ben Stay Away VilIdiot Vilgax No Tennyson Ma Vreedle Needs To Be Stopped Ben Xlr8 Ben Ripjaws Ben Clockwork Vilgax Okay Thats Eongh Albedo Has Teamed Up With The Vreedle Brothers Because There So Dumb To Work Out Anything So You Ben 10 Needs To Help Me Boid Or What Ben Vilgax If You Are Lieing Il Ugh Rook How About Grey Matter Remember When You Were On The Ghostship Ben No Swampfire Swampfire Finaly Vilgax These Fools Dont Know That Im Not Vilgax Im Actley Ma Vreedle Octagun And Youlle Come With Us Idiot Vilgax You Fool Youre The Worst Son Ever Betraying Me And Getting Albedo To Do The Work Ugh Swampfire Vilgax Boid (shoots Swampfire He Falls In A Hole) Stupid Fool Dont You See That Were Destrcoting You Idiots (swampfire Changers Back) Ben Ugh Lets Albedo No Lets Not (changers into Big Chill) Big Chill Laughs Too Late Ben 10 Big Chill Now Freze (frezes Ben Rook And Vilgax) (changers Back) Albedo Fools Vreedles Come With Me Vilgax (breakes Free) No Ben Wait (breakes ben and rook Free And Relives To Be Ma Vreedle) Ma Vreedle Yes Ben And Rook Ma Vreedle Carl Wait Whos Who Sandra It Was A Trap By Me Albedo We Have Returned Khyber Khyber Come Boid When Is Our Paymet Khyber Soon As Ben 10s Defeachen Is After I Destroy Him He Will Suffer Ultimate Albedo With His Might The End Characters ben sandra carl rook max (cameo) Villains albedo vreedle brothers ma vreedle khyber Aliens Used by ben and albedo swampfire (by ben) ultimate echo echo (by albedo) big chill (by albedo and ben ben cameo) four arms (cameo by ben) atomix (by ben) ultimate atomix (by albedo) Trivia sandra in one pount sounded like young ben of tara strong being her voice in this episode of beth littleford being absence vreedle's why must you be here.jpg so mum dont ma me.jpg it worked.jpg